


【佐鸣】这该死的无限月读！

by Ryoka



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoka/pseuds/Ryoka
Summary: 送给儿子的生贺原著架空，正经→KUSO向恶搞，有那么一丢丢的肉（？）OOC、OOC、OOC、非常大写的OOC！！！！看完请不要殴打作者。





	【佐鸣】这该死的无限月读！

——  
01.

四周很安静。  
过于安静了。他甚至连能够听见空气中尘粒飘动的声音。  
漩涡鸣人从恍惚中回过神，揉了揉自己差点被晃瞎了的眼睛，等待着视线适应光线不再出现重影。  
然后开始思考着自己现在的处境。

十几分钟前，他，佐助、小樱和卡卡西成功封印了世界上最大的反派辉夜姬。  
几分钟前，六道仙人用通灵术将九只尾兽和他们从异度空间召回了这个世界。  
几十秒前，六道仙人解除了秽土转生，他和父亲告别。这个时候地面突然发生剧烈地摇晃，不远处的神树就像一个潜伏已久的老怪物，数根粗壮的枝条一下子从底部破出，以极快的速度缠绕在了尾兽和他们的身上。  
鸣人灵巧地避开那些枝条，当他准备用多重影分身术和螺旋丸一口气轰掉它们的时候，视野里出现了一道白光，随后身侧涌起一阵强烈的气流。他回过头，看见被枝条缠住的尾兽们正在依次凭空消失。  
“九喇嘛！”急转直下的变更让鸣人急忙地想冲过去营救，然而行动却受到了制约——他发现自己被一层紫色的查克拉屏障包围。  
“佐助！”  
你这家伙到底在搞什么啊！尾兽们正在消失的恐惧让鸣人一时间顾不上眼前这个自己苦苦追逐思念了近四年的挚友，他焦虑地推开了宇智波，然而所有的想法和行动在对上一双异色的眼睛后，意识突然混沌起来。

……  
一片寂静的世界。  
天上悬着一轮血红色的圆月，地上那棵诡异丑陋的神树再次停止了动作，无数条枝蔓张牙舞爪地停滞在空中，枝干上挂着一条条巨型的白色茧子。除了神树顶部花瓣张开的程度比起以前更为夸张以外，其他景象毫无改变。仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
然而鸣人知道，一切已经不一样了，尾兽们全数消失，小樱和卡卡西老师也被神树缠绕，进入了长久的月读睡眠，怎么都叫不醒。  
该怎么办呢……  
鸣人疲惫又迷茫地躺在一颗大石头上，无数次尝试轰掉缠绕在小樱和卡卡西身上神树枝条未果已经让他消耗掉了大量查克拉，在这个关键时刻，那个被称为六道仙人的老头子也不知道去了哪儿。  
而这个世界上除他以外唯一一个还没睡着的人却远远地坐在石头的另一边，从他醒过来到现在一直留给他一个沉默的背影。  
哼，那家伙。  
鸣人看着那个模糊的团扇，不爽地噘起了嘴。他还在为刚刚的事情有些生气。虽然他知道佐助当时的做法其实是最理智的，不然的话他现在也会困在白色的大茧子里呼呼大睡了。  
但是那些没来得及逃脱神树和月读袭击的尾兽们，还有小樱和卡卡西老师……  
鸣人想起他们避开第一次无限月读的时候佐助对他说的那一番话。  
难道佐助真的变了吗？鸣人困惑地想。  
不过本尊现在就在这里，他与其胡思乱想还不如有话直说。  
“喂，佐助！我们来聊聊天吧。”  
然而不知道是不是因为彼此间相隔的距离太远，对方对他所说的话毫无反应。  
会不会是没听见呢……鸣人捏起一块小石子，扔在了佐助的背上，没收住的力道有些重，结果对方的背影还是纹丝不动。  
咦，为什么没反应？  
难道说，佐助他……  
“宇智波佐助！！！”一种莫名的恐慌涌上心头，顾不上试探也顾不上闹别扭，漩涡鸣人变了脸色急急忙忙地赶过去，结果刚站起身还没跑出几步就被对方面无表情扔回一个更大的石头在他脸上作为回报。  
“安静，你吵死了。”  
“……”谁让你这个家伙从刚开始就一声不吭的！  
鸣人捂着头顶被砸出的大包坐在地上腹诽。

 

02.

吵闹声并没有持续多久。  
尘土飞扬，沙石摩擦发出窸窣声响。一阵凌冽的强风刮过这个几小时前还是一片热闹战场的空旷场地，卷走最后一丝鲜活的空气。  
鸣人有些挫败。他已经尝试了好几个聊天话题，诸如：天气真好呀……啊不对天气真奇怪，你现在身体怎么样？有没有受伤？谢谢你救了我。刚刚六道老爷爷对你说了啥？  
刻意避开所有敏感的讨论，结果佐助除了最开始朝他扔了块石头外依然对他毫不搭理。  
现在更是因为他越来越热烈的言语攻势径直起身，纵身一跳，到视野外他看不见的地方去了。  
……  
“看啊，”有个声音幸灾乐祸道，“你的好朋友好兄弟嫌弃你了，什么因陀罗阿修罗转世，明明全世界的人睡着了他都不想和你说话。”  
是的吧……  
鸣人想起上一次和佐助在桥下的见面，在千鸟和螺旋丸碰撞的那一刻，其实他所有的想法和决心已经在连接彼此的精神世界里表达清楚了。  
虽然他们不久前还在并肩作战，并且酣畅淋漓地打了一个胜仗，但是他知道，佐助和他还是存在着沟通问题，也许光凭言语是无法让佐助理解的，他们真正的交流永远都是在每一次交手之后。  
而现在，显然不是一个好时机。  
意识到了这个事实，鸣人放弃了追上去的打算。他懒躺在地，准备放松一下疲惫的身心再考虑接下来该做的事情，然而当后脑勺正往后仰的时候，他又倏然站起身——  
“九喇嘛！？”鸣人惊喜惊讶地大叫道。

“是我。”鸣人眨眨眼，再环顾四周，发现自己又进入了深层的意识空间，窝在他体内的九尾没精打采地朝他瞅了一眼。  
“你怎么这个时候才出来！之前跑哪儿去啦？担心死我了……”  
“不对，你不是消失了吗？我醒过来的时候没有感应到你的存在。那些树根不是缠住你了吗？所以现在是不是已经没事了？”  
“哼，被树根缠住消失的又不是我，是我的半身。更何况我能出来都已经很不错了。”  
和鸣人激动欣喜的反应完全相反，九尾在听到他噼里啪啦说了一堆后情绪反而更坏了。  
“虽然宇智波家的小鬼救了你，但是第二次无限月读还是影响到我的精神状态。”  
“所以，如果不是你小子毫无节制地浪费掉我的查克拉，我会更早出来的！”黄毛大狐狸恶狠狠地瞪着他，从鼻孔里哼出口气。  
“额……”鸣人讪笑着挠头，他想起自己醒来发现小樱和卡卡西被月读困住的时候，那些对神树疯狂使用的多重影分身和大玉螺旋丸。  
“对不起，我下一次绝对、绝对不会这么做了！”  
九尾闻言了无兴趣地看了闭上眼，不过背后原本耷拉着的九条尾巴倒是精神地摇晃起来。  
他这是顺毛成功吗？  
没想到这只以前时不时在笼子里对他龇牙咧嘴的，传说中在大陆上叱咤风云的最强尾兽，混熟了居然是猫属性。  
鸣人在心里默默吐槽。  
……还是说正事好了。

“你知不知道怎样解除无限月读吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“九喇嘛~你说你是世界上最强的尾兽……”  
“最强并不代表什么都知道好吗！这种事情我又没遇到过，要解开这种大规模的幻术，只有六道老爷子才能办到了，你找到他了吗？”  
“没有。”鸣人已经把这附近翻了个底朝天，不过还是没能找到那个厉害的能够漂浮在空中的仙人老头。“你还有没有其他办法？”  
“办法…倒是有，”九尾神情颇为复杂地看了他一眼。  
“老爷子之前把阴阳之力平均分给了你和佐助，说不定你们两个人的查克拉融合在一起可以解开这个幻术。”  
“查克拉融合？”鸣人艰难地消化着这个陌生的词汇，“具体要做些什么？”  
是要像他的风遁.螺旋手里剑和佐助天照那样的配合攻击？  
可那只是忍术的融合，况且忍术攻击不是对神树无效嘛。  
“你不知道？”九尾目瞪口呆。  
“我为什么会知道啊！”感受到九尾瞬间鄙视的眼神，鸣人不服气地瞪回去，“你就不能说得再清楚一点？”  
“……”为什么我的宿主会是这个笨蛋。九尾在心里第两千一百五十二次头痛地感叹，“算了，你不知道没关系，你后面那个人知道就行了。”  
“现在滚出去，我要睡觉了。还有鸣人，不许再随便浪费我的查克拉！”因为月读的影响，它清醒的时间有限，还需要更多睡眠来恢复精力。  
“后面那个人？我的后面怎么可能会有……咦佐助！？”  
你怎么会在这里？  
刚才还不理不睬的好友就这么突然出现在了他的意识空间，鸣人欣喜地扑过去，然而还没来得及到佐助身边，他就被九尾弹出去了。

 

03.

 

空间里交流的十几分钟在真实世界也只不过是零点一两秒。  
鸣人听见脚步声，从短暂的恍惚中回神，他伸手，猛然拉住了身边人的衣袖。  
“留下来，”他凶狠地说，“不许走！”  
滋拉——  
然后，他如愿以偿地，成功把佐助留下了。或者说，不得不留下来了。  
“……”  
用力过猛的后果就是好友身上以拉链为分界线直到袖口的衣服被撕掉了整整一半。破坏的面积十分可观，连修补都毫无可能。  
“好意思啊，我、我真不是故意的说……”  
看着突然在视野里近距离出现的大片线条优美的白皙膀子和胸膛，鸣人两眼一花。手忙脚乱地扔掉手里的残布。他低下头，脸上的温度不知为啥莫名其妙地急速上升。  
怎么办啊！！！！他在心里疯狂呐喊。  
那件衣服的质量原来那么差的吗！  
他就拉了一下——就那么一下下！佐助衣服就给撕坏了，还撕了那么大个口子！  
佐助会不会杀了他啊！？  
鸣人心惊胆战地瞥了眼站在身旁的宇智波，悄悄地后退几步，  
……  
还好，暂时没什么动静。  
只不过空气中疑似存在着万花筒写轮眼或者轮回眼的威压——尤其当他撤离的时候，鸣人看着自己身上泛起的一层鸡皮疙瘩，苦思冥想着挽回局面的办法。

“当你遇到无法处理的僵局，为了不让对方更生气，应该及时提起另一个话题，转移她的注意力。”  
鸣人脑海里突然回想起佐井上次和他一起吃拉面的时候分享的书上的交友心得。  
对哦，转移注意力！  
“佐助，话说九喇嘛说的‘查克拉融合’究竟是什么呀？”  
“……”  
又是一阵诡异的沉默。  
完了，为什么他感觉佐助好像更生气了，佐井这个大骗子，他以后再也不要相信他的参考书。

“你想知道？”  
就在鸣人心里已经反复着把佐井大扁特扁痛揍无数遍的时候。佐助终于说话了。  
“当然想啊！”他连忙诚恳地点头，生怕他的好友一个不乐意下一刻他们就会在这里立刻上演“终结之谷2.0”。  
“想知道就过来吧，我教你。”  
“好哦。”依照对方的指令，鸣人立刻乖乖地坐到了他身边。

碰——  
猛然间地视野倒转，后脑勺和背部一阵钝痛。漩涡鸣人晕乎乎地看着把自己一把掀翻在地，然后压在自己身上的宇智波佐助。  
“佐助，你可以怎么耍赖？”鸣人伸手把面前越凑越近的俊脸推开，“说好了要教我融合查克拉的，不能说话不算数，我现在根本不想和你打！”  
佐助闻言动作一滞，抽了抽嘴角，随后十分迅速地继续着手上的事情——他摘掉金发少年头上十分碍眼的护额，扔出去老远。然后细长的手指捏住了少年橘黑色外套的拉链，一下子拉开，同样扔出去老远。  
“……”这是在报他刚才毁掉衣服的仇吗？  
鸣人看着落在远处的无辜护额和外套。  
就在他心里无奈地感叹着“这家伙可真是一个小气鬼”的时候，他突然感觉到自己的屁股一凉。  
终于意识到不对劲的地方了。

“喂喂喂喂喂这就不用了吧！”  
为了不让岌岌可危的运动裤和四角小青蛙离开身体，鸣人开始剧烈地挣扎，然而他的手腕早已失去先机地被佐助用单手固定住。可怜的双手顺便还感受到了来自须佐查克拉的加强版禁制。  
“佐助啊，你到底在干嘛！！！”抗争失败，已经光着屁股的鸣人试图用大嗓门和凶狠的眼神制止佐助探入他网衣里逐渐向上的那只手。  
然而当冰凉的指腹摩擦过乳头，和漩涡鸣人距离近到鼻尖对鼻尖的宇智波佐助终于心情愉悦地看着他，  
“如你所见，我们在拯救全世界。”

 

04.

 

“什么？”鸣人一脸懵逼。  
拯救世界难道就是佐助把他按在地上剥光了然后乱摸一通吗！？  
冷静一点佐助啊！他又不是牲口，就算是把他扒干净了剁吧剁吧祭天，六道老头子也不会出来的！  
……就算六道真的出来了这么残忍的做法他老人家也是绝对不会同意的！  
看着躺在身下的金发少年愤怒惊恐的蓝色眼睛，佐助知道即便他已经说得做得那么明显了，这个笨蛋还是没懂。  
这样下去多没意思。  
“查克拉融合就是做爱。”他停下手上的动作。感觉鸣人紧绷的身体因此瘫软下来。“这种基础知识在忍者学校三年级就已经教过了，吊车尾。”

是吗，为什么他没印象？  
鸣人突然想起来自己以前读书的时候好像不是在外面捣蛋就是上课睡觉。  
额……“是这样啊。”难怪九喇嘛刚才看他的眼神会那么奇怪。  
原来佐助不是在报复他啊。  
原来是要他和佐助做爱啊。

……  
原来是要他们两个做爱啊？？？？？？？  
原来是要他们两个做爱啊！！！！！！！  
原来是要他们两个做爱啊！！！！！！！

佐助解除了对鸣人的禁制，如他所料，金发少年没有再继续反抗，他的身体僵直地妥协了，皮肤瞬间从耳根红到了脚踝，看上去特别令人食指大动。  
居然得到超出自己预期的反应，佐助满意地撩起鸣人的网衣，肌理分明的蜜色胸膛和挺立的粉红色乳珠就这么暴露在空气里。褪掉万花筒写轮眼的眸子暗黑色越来越深。  
“知道了就乖乖配合我。”他低下头，舔咬住鸣人的胸膛其中一颗乳头，手指则揉捏上了另一颗。  
这些曾经只存在于杂书中的知识他运用起来居然得心应手。  
当然更多原因可能是因为躺在他身下的人是漩涡鸣人这个笨蛋。

我怎么知道我该怎么配合！  
鸣人很想大声反驳，然而胸口随即传来了异样的湿润和刺痛感。  
“呜……”他连忙闭上嘴巴，吞掉喉咙里突然发出的奇怪呻吟。  
而压在他身上的混蛋听到声音后反而得意地哼一声，嘴唇紧贴他的胸膛，然后用舌头和牙齿更加恶劣地折磨着他胸前那两颗不争气的小豆豆，直到它们红肿得完全不忍直视，才大发慈悲地转移阵地。  
现在轮到他的脖子了……  
鸣人一股潮湿的热气环绕在他的颈间，迷糊地想，还没忘记他们这是在“拯救世界”，所以他勉强配合着佐助扬起脑袋，任由对方尖利的牙齿啃咬着他的脖子和锁骨。  
难道说做爱就是一方把另一方像啃骨头一样地慢慢咬一遍吗。  
他闭上眼睛默默吐槽，回想了一下他曾经看的好色仙人的那些限制级小说，总觉得佐助做得好像不太对，为什么这感觉和书上写的不一样？他记得书上的那些人从一开始就特别意乱情迷来着。然而他们现在显然都十分冷静。  
当然鸣人绝不会承认，当宇智波佐助那张近距离的、放大版俊颜朝他不断凑近的时候，他的心脏正不争气地扑通狂跳着。  
“啊！”  
双腿间的小兄弟突然被一只手握住了。  
“不许走神。”宇智波佐助修长的手指握住他的茎体，冷酷地命令道。  
“……”耳边嗓音低沉又阴森，鸣人毛骨悚然地摇头，然后点头。  
这是什么情况！  
他在心里狂抓头发。做爱的教程原来也包含了这部分吗！？他那玩意儿除了自己以外就从来没有其他人碰过啊！佐助居然准备给他撸管，到底是还要让他多尴尬啊！  
然而很快，漩涡鸣人就连尴尬的基本情绪都不会有了。

宇智波佐助的手活很棒，握住他小兄弟的手掌带着薄薄的一层茧子，不停撸动的时候粗糙地摩擦，直到它变得越来越硬，越来越烫。  
蘑菇头逐渐狼狈地湿透，当整个柱体充血到一个临界点的时候，抚弄着它的手指突然恶劣地刮了一下马眼。  
“嗯…呜呜……”  
鸣人颤抖着射了。乳白色精液从指缝中不同角度地漏出来，流淌在地面和他们的身上。  
他舒服得胡乱地蹬腿。高潮让他的身体软成了一滩泥。  
于是当脚掌不小心碰触到佐助腿间的硬热，他的脚踝轻而易举地就被佐助的另一只手握住，提起来，然后一只腿挂在了佐助的肩膀上。  
“你倒是舒服了，”他听见佐助说，“我准备上了。”  
上吧上吧。  
鸣人模模糊糊地点头。他终于不再纠结——放任地妥协了。刚才经历了人生中第一次“被人撸管”，这种舒爽感简直前所未有，既然佐助已经帮他体验过了，作为他的好朋友他当然也要帮佐助体验一次啦。

 

05

“腿张开点。”  
鸣人配合地把腿张开。  
“再开点。”  
然后张得更开。  
“很好。”  
……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
一阵被撕裂的剧烈疼痛突然从屁股间的小菊花传来。  
“不做了不做了！”所有的舒服都是幻象。忍着疼痛，鸣人狠狠推开伤口的始作俑者，屁滚尿流地从佐助身边爬开。  
他太天真了，到底是谁说的做爱是美妙的？呸呸呸好色仙人这个乱写东西的大骗子，那么大号的铁棍子插进他那么小号的脆弱的菊花，让他体验到的痛苦简直比以前长痔疮还要难受十倍。

“你是不是太夸张了？”佐助看着一下子跳离他十米远，捂着屁股哭嚎的金发笨蛋。眉头一皱。  
“那你来让我捅捅你试试！！？？”  
“想都别想。”佐助立马果断地驳回这个假设。  
“你，哼！”鸣人闻言气愤地扭头，直接不理他了。  
可是他们从最开始到刚才不是还挺好的吗？佐助疑惑地反思着。难道，他看的教科书是错的？  
然而无论如何，人生中的第一次实践就让漩涡鸣人发出这么惨烈的哀嚎，还有突然对他态度一百八十度转变的剧烈排斥，这让宇智波佐助这个从小自学能力极强的天才难得一次地感受到了挫败。

“你好好休息，等缓过来了我们再试一次。”  
“不要，无论多少次我都不要的说！”鸣人坚决地摇头，他发誓他这辈子都不想再感受菊花破裂的痛苦了。  
“好啊，反正我无所谓。”佐助面无表情地看着他，“那你告诉我这个怎么办？”  
他指了指头顶上颜色诡异的月亮。  
“你能放任他们就这样下去直到最后全部都变成白绝？”  
“当然不是！”  
鸣人突然想起他们这场闹剧的起因。  
是了，无限月读。就是因为这个诡异的幻术，为了解开它，唤醒大家，他和佐助才会做这么荒谬的事情。  
而他现在，居然因为一点疼痛就放弃。

“我知道了，我们…再试一次吧。”  
这么重要的任务他怎么可以半途而废呢？做好了思想准备，鸣人缩着屁股，战栗地起身。  
他努力让自己腿不哆嗦地走到佐助身边，然后拉住他，一把将他推到在地，自己跨坐了上去。  
“不许别小看我，我可是要成为火影的男人，这点疼痛根本不算什么的说！”  
“等什么等，我们现在就开始吧！”他义正言辞地宣布。  
……  
然而当漩涡鸣人的手抚上宇智波佐助肩膀，他却没有收到任何的回应。  
“喂，佐助？”这家伙怎么突然不搭理他了？  
鸣人看着眼前的黑发少年，那双带有红色的万花筒写轮眼和紫色的轮回眼此时牢牢盯着他身后，目光复杂躁怒得仿佛下一秒马上就要燃起天照。  
他这是在气什么啊。  
鸣人好奇地随着佐助的视线看扭过头——

他们苦苦找寻了许久未果的六道仙人老头此刻正安然地漂浮在空中。

 

END.

————————无节操花絮————————

六道：老爷子我出门喝了杯茶，你们怎么？？？？？  
佐/鸣：……  
九尾：哼，一群智障。


End file.
